Patents EP 1013308 A, JP62-234766 A and DE 2701935 A provide a pyrotechnic charge to break a membrane and to release an extinguishing agent under pressure. Patent EP 1013308 A is manually operated and must be placed outside the compartment to be protected against fire. Patent JP 62-234766 A has a punctiform sensor on the head of the fire extinguisher that should be reached by fire to be activated so that it must be placed inside the compartment to be protected against fire. Patent DE 2701935 A has no automatic control device. These patents provide the expansion of the gas developed by the pyrotechnic charge in a chamber that once pressurized causes the punch to move against a membrane. None of these patents is able to detect and to extinguish a fire that develops in any point of the compartment to be protected against fire as there is not provided any suitable sensor to control the space.